Angel Beneath the ground
by spiralANgel
Summary: If loki left what would happen to Mayura? This is a sad story so if you're not the type for that sort of thing steer clear. : Newly editted. Please R


**I don't own Loki. Wish I did though, darn those creative Vikings, and darn Kinoshita Sakura for being so utterly brilliant… :D**

**(set if Loki had left in the anime)**

A slender nineteen year old with stunning pink hair stumbled into her favorite hiding place. She looked around at the room so dark and damp. All the familiar things covered in a layer of dust and white sheets. She felt as though she was surrounded by white spirits, her only company now a day.

As she looked at the shelves she could picture the small brown haired child with intelligent eyes reading the Cat Detective at her suggestion. The desk was covered in a thin layer of dust but she could still picture the way the boy used to sit with steaming tea at hand and his eyes on the sky above. The couches where she was constantly chewed out for her sense of mystery and the troubles in landed her in.

It felt off now, she could not muster the same allure for mysteries now that one she wanted to have solved had slipped between her fingers.

She knew what her father would of said if he was still alive and well angry, as he always seemed to be. He would tell her not to go to that detective's house anymore it was a bad influence. But she would just smile and say that it was a mystery she would solve. Then she would go, be happy. Bug Loki about Mysteries and ask him questions she had long since figured out.

Because the old Mayura would.

Because the old Mayura cared. But the she that she was now didn't. She knew she couldn't, because caring hurt. It hurt to be unable think of what she used to have, but it hurt more when she remembered and realized it was never coming back.

"_Mayura?"_ a voice whispered from the darkness of the room she stood in. It was him, the boy of her memories, but she had long given up on her mind. The old Mayura was simply trying to destroy herself.

"Mayura isn't in this world anymore. She left with the last mystery this world provided her." She answered. Then with a quiet step forward she pulled the white sheet covering his desk. Letting the dust fill her lungs and settle back on the table.

She was leaving this city and this was the last time she would be able to say goodbye. The last chance to move on. So she calmly traced two words faintly in the dust scattered about the desk. She turned and kept her eyes firmly on the door, not letting her tears change her destination.

… She was ready to leave.

"Goodbye my friends, and goodbye L-" she had to hold her breath back so it wouldn't shake, "Goodbye Loki."

The voice she had imagined was gone. It didn't reply, just as she thought would happen. It never does. Then without a single fall she left the room. She didn't want the tears to come. That was what Mayura did not her. Not her.

It wasn't until she left the mansion and walked home; staring at the beautiful hairpin that the God from before had given her did she let them fall.

"Gods, if you can hear me. Please let him be happy." She whispered.

*******

"_Goodbye_." He whispered once she could not hear him.

With that he lightly turned to the desk and he looked at the words written on his desk.

He smiled a broken smile.

"Never forgotten," he felt as if it was a tombstone. But it was in a way wasn't it? This meant she would not forget but this meant she might move on.

"Father, let's go." Fenrir whispered. He moved a pale hand to his father's shoulder. Loki turned to his black haired son. He wasn't in his dog form. It pained his father too much. He just nodded.

"We will return. One day I'm sure." Loki just nodded blankly. But he knew next time he wouldn't see her, only a simple tombstone with the words 'Never Forgotten' engraved. A pink haired angel underneath the ground. Just as the Norns had said.

**AN well I went and re-edited this because I felt a few years apart was enough to look at it with a blind eye. Man I am glad I have improved my grammar. This looked crazy when I got back to this. Well R&R I love to hear opinions!**


End file.
